fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptor
Riptor is a character from the Killer Instinct series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far *Riptor VS Alex (Tekken) *Baraka vs. Riptor Possible Opponents * Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) * Bryan Fury (Tekken) * Jurassic Park ** Indominus Rex ** Indoraptor ** Blue ** Raptor Squad ** Composite Velociraptor * The Lizard (Marvel Comics) * Xenomorph (Alien) * Pokémon ** Charizard ** Tyrantrum * Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) * Gon (...) * Diablo (Primal Rage) * Nemesis-T Type (Resident Evil) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Diego Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Talon (Primal Rage) * Reptile (Mortal Kombat) Information Background * Height: 7' * Weight: 700lbs * Age: 4 (KI), 1 (KI 2013) * Species: Cybernetically and genetically-enhanced raptor (unknown what species of raptor she is, though it’s possible she could be a Utahraptor or Dakotaraptor, or maybe even a chimera of several raptor species) * Creator: Ultratech * Fighting Style: Rushdown, Hit and Run Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Durability * Intelligence * Venom * Fire Breath Weapons * Jaws ** Lined with sharp teeth ** Can swallow opponents whole * Claws ** Used for fast strikes ** Several inches long and very sharp ** Laced with plasma to enhance their ability to inflict damage * Tail ** Used for clubbing ** Can trip large opponents ** Can separate into several linked units to stretch out and attack ** Tore off Spinal's jaw Moveset * Claw Uppercut * Jump Rake * Dragon Breath * Charging Headbutt * Jurassic Sting * Double Kick * Tail Flip * Clever Girl Instinct Mode * A special ability shared by all Killer Instinct characters * Remains active for a brief period of time * Riptorgains access to the following benefits when Instinct Mode is active: ** Enhanced firebreath that deals greater damage ** Tail can expand to feature length ** Electricity is utilized in some of her attacks No Mercies * Tail Stab * Eat Opponent * Deadly Venom * Ultimate (KI 2013) Feats * Can knock opponents her size high into the air ** Including Sabrewulf, who weighs 415 pounds, and Fulgore, who weighs 550 pound * She is capable of harming Aganos, as well as knocking him into the air ** Aganos is a stone and bronze golem that stands around 8 feet tall * Can throw Aganos with just her jaws * Can fetch a car * Can move and strike in the blink of an eye * Can rack up a large combo of hits in a moment’s notice * Keeps up with opponents of similar speed * Kept up with Jago and Tusk in combat * Tail can whip as fast as a black mamba strikes * Can tank blows that knock her into the air * Can survive being stabbed by blades, slashed by claws or axes, and blasts of fire or energy, and a combo of strong hits, and keep on fighting like nothing happened * Can survive being struck by lightning bolts * Can survive blows from larger opponents like Gargos and Aganos * Can survive being smashed through a stone wall by Aganos * Took a strike from Tusk's sword * Took several hits from TJ Combo * One of Ultratech's deadliest creations * Leading a pack of her sisters, easily dismantled a squadron of Fulgores * In her story mode, defeated Sadira, Jago, TJ Combo, Black Orchid, Aganos, Sabrewulf and Maya * Can battle Rash, General RAAM, and Arbiter (non-canon) * Can rack up 173 hits in an Ultra Combo * Defeated Eyedol * Put the world back under the rule of dinosaurs Weaknesses * Severely lacking in long range, being more suited for close quarters combat * As mentioned beforehand, Instinct Mode is temporary * Still relatively young * Human intelligence conflicts with her predatory instincts ** Riptor will usually attack if she can't understand the situation at hand * Has been overpowered by opponents like TJ Combo * Limited combat experience ** Most of her experience comes from genetic memories Trivia * She starred in the eight episode of the internet series, Death Battle, Yoshi VS Riptor. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Reptilians Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:1990s Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Cyborgs